Wish List
by Princess Darkcloud
Summary: There are a select few things that Nami likes, but those things mean the world to her, so what better time to enjoy them than on her birthday? Suggestive situations make this almost 'M' but not quite. LuNa SanZo
1. Chapter 1

OK, my internet is bein a little bitch, and I started loading it on the 3rd, but it prolly won't post until like a week later or something. Or I might get lucky and it'll post the next day *rolls eyes* but I did post it on time! It just didn't...ya know...whatever...

**Warning:** uhmm...almost sex scene...2 of them actually, but I didn't feel it should be 'M' so I thought I'd just put a warning

And guess what?

NAMI'S NOT A BITCH IN THIS STORY!

:D

YAY!

-PD

**Wish List**

Nami was a simple girl. Not in the sense that she required little in life to be happy, but the things she liked were few and very specific. For one, she could always be satisfied with a huge load of something very special. Not to mention expensive.

"Run, Franky!"

"It's not me you should be worrying about, Usopp-bro!"

"Hey you punks! Give them back!" A group of 20 or so pirates were chasing after the aforementioned pair, swords swaying, guns aiming, and various other weapons doing various other things.

"We're nearing the Sunny, we can't let any harm come to her." Frank dropped their stolen goods and spun around on his heels opening his weapons left and blowing down the entire entourage.

"Why," Usopp gasped, desperately clinging onto a third of their spoils, "didn't you do that -wheeze- in the first place."

"Waste of bullets. C'mon, let's get back." Franky hefted the haul over his shoulders and trotted towards the ship, Usopp waddled awkwardly after him, the weight a bit too much for his spindly frame.

"Treasure?" Nami's eyes were beaming with joyous delight. "W-W-Where did you guys find this?" Nami crouched down and embraced one of the three chests. She looked back up at Usopp and Franky in turn, smiling delightedly.

The two had climbed aboard and dropped the three chests in front of her deck chair, each with a big red ribbon tied in a bow on top.

Nami's smile was contagious and Usopp couldn't help but grin stupidly along with her, rubbing the underside of his nose with pride. "We managed to highjack it from a group of over 5000 fearsome pirates. Naturally, I took out well over half of them, but we escaped with the treasure, because we knew it was your birthday, Nami."

Franky smirked and let out a huff of a laugh, "Nothing less for my little sis."

Nami chuckled and hugged the chest tighter, deciding that how she'd gotten the present didn't matter, but just that she'd gotten the beautiful gems from two great nakama. "Hee-hee, thank you Usopp, Franky, I really appreciate this."

**o()o()o**

But, of course, that was not the only thing she loved. She hadn't grown up eating a delicate palette, but now she had someone who'd come to her every beck and call that would serve her the finest cuisine in the East Blue. So, naturally, why would she let it go to waste on her birthday of all days? Certainly not our Nami...

"NNAAAAAMMIIII~SWAAAAAAAAN!" The flying hug was blocked with the heel of a sturdy shoe. Upon recovering, Sanji straightened himself up and said in a much calmer, more gentlemanly voice, "Since today is your birthday, Nami-san, I shall respect your personal space. Is there anything I can get for you, my lovely angel?" He bowed grandly.

Nami sighed dramatically, she enjoyed keeping Sanji on tenterhooks, a little game she couldn't help but enjoy every now and again. "Hmm..." She tapped her chin as Sanji swayed anxiously. "Well, to start..." She frowned up at Sanji; playing the part of a merciless critic visiting a restaurant that was border-lining failure. She broke out of the character and smiled. "Just a tangerine tart please, Sanji-kun."

Sanji smiled eagerly. "Coming right up, Nami~swan!" Now, in all honesty, Sanji had been feeling a little disappointed that all he could offer Nami was his cooking; that was something he'd done since the moment he'd met her. Well, slightly less so ever since he'd almost lost his boyfriend, now fiancé, because of his mindless servitude to the ladies back on Valentine's Day. He needed to think of something and fast. He closed the door to the Galley and began to pace. He hadn't thought to buy her anything the last time they'd docked, and he'd feel terrible if he'd have to walk up to her and say, _'Nami-san, I'm sorry, but can you wait a couple days?'_ Making a lady wait was unacceptable.

The door slammed open, braking Sanji out of his whirlwind of thoughts; the slap of bare skin contaminating the clean floors of Sanji's kitchen getting on his nerves. He turned around, ready to yell, but when saw that it was only Zoro, coming in for a glass of water after a workout, his face broke out into a lascivious grin.

Zoro, taken aback a bit by the creepy look Sanji was giving and began to have second thoughts about entering his kitchen. "O-Oi, cook! What the hell's your problem! Oi! Bastard, what're you thinking abo—"

Zoro didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Sanji had pushed him back up against the wall, kicking the door closed before he began to speak. "I think I know what I can give Nami-san..."

Both men were quickly absorbed in feelings of either lust or unexpected panic and their ears were filled with perverted whispers and grumbled protests. It's be an understatement to say that Sanji had gotten sidetracked, but he'd get to her gift eventually. There was something much more...urgent...he had to take care of. That gave him an idea...

**o()o()o**

Another superficial pleasure of Nami's was shopping. An activity she could enjoy much more regularly with the addition of a female crewmember. And with Robin's tastes, how could she be displeased?

"Kyah~ Nee-sama you're amazing! I love you!" Nami ran up to hug Robin around the middle. She instantly recognized the designer label on one of the boxes she'd just started to unwrap.

Nami quickly went back to her present and pried the box open. It was a slinky, red dress that was in no way modest, but incredibly chic, and mature. There was one other box, and though it was much smaller, it was equally as impressive. It was a pair of diamond earrings set in 24-carot.

"I hope they are up to your standards." Robin smiled.

Nami cried tears of happiness. The gifts were lovely, and also highly expensive. Nami stuttered out indistinguishable gibberish that Robin had assumed to be questions about the funding for her gift.

"You're the closest friend I've ever had, Nami-chan. I spared no expense." Her sophisticated chuckled was interrupted by a 'whumph' when Nami glomped her.

Nami had burst into happy tears, "Robin~ You're really the greatest! Thank you so much!"

Even through Nami's tears, Robin had been able to hear the clip-clop of hooves draw nearer.

Chopper had shyly approached Nami with a decently sized gift bag overflowing with colorful tissue paper and practically shoved it in her face. "Here, Nami!"

Nami pulled out the tissue paper and found three rectangular objects that had buried in it. "Aww, Chopper! Thank you so much!" They were the latest books on navigation, and there was even a log written by a famous oceanographer on his travels through the Grand Line. "How'd you get these? These are kinda expensive aren't they?"

Chopper blushed furiously and smiled up at Nami, keeping in mind to keep from insulting her on her birthday. "Well, I traded some of my dated medical books that aren't relevant anymore. Plus I had money saved up."

She reached over and hugged the chibi reindeer-human. "Thank you, Chopper. This is a wonderful gift."

**o()o()o**

Now, it was reaching dinnertime and Nami was getting hungry. So, naturally, she stomped up to the kitchen, unaccustomed to having to wait for her food.

"Sanji-kun," she threw open the door, "I'm still waiting for my...tang—" Nami looked down at Sanji, who was kneeling over her spilled snack, licking it off of the surface he'd spilled it on. The 'surface' was shirtless and had his hands tied above him. He was blushing like mad and his face was scrunched up in pleasure. The orange tart was on his face, chest, stomach, and was sliding towards where his pants were unzipped.

"I'm sorry, Nami-san." He nibbled on Zoro's ear, making him moan. "I'll have your tart -nibble- remade -lick- in just -bite- a second." He sucked on Zoro's hardening nipple, where some of the whipped cream had just 'happened' to fall. Zoro arched his back towards Sanji, straining his binds and releasing a cry filled with need and desire. "I just need to clean up the mess I made." He bit up along Zoro's jaw line, catching pieces of tart as he went. "If you'd like to sit and wait until I'm finished, you're welcome to."

Nami's face filled with heat and blood exploded from her nose. She muttered a perverted 'thank you' before exiting the scene, deciding that a) letting her mind wander was a bit more exciting and b) she'd lose too much blood if she stayed.

Yes, a little known fact about Nami: she was a _huge, _if not slightly perverted, fan of BL, and now she'd gotten a wonderful dose of fan service from two hot guys. What girl wouldn't want that on their birthday? Back inside the kitchen, the two boys were congratulating themselves on a job well done. Though when asked to be released now that the show was over, the request was denied, because Sanji had decided that an opportunity like this really shouldn't go to waste.

**o()o()o**

After a thorough sanitization of the kitchen, dinner was promptly prepared and served. Brooke played a birthday medley that they all enjoyed, and Robin had put a bouquet flowers she'd grown herself out on the table. The table had been filled with all of Nami's favorite foods and then some, but...Nami knew that something was missing. Actually, that something hadn't made an appearance at all that day.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" She asked right before she was about to tuck in for dinner.

The crew all nodded silently and quickly went into action. Robin sprouted a pair of hands and slapped them over Nami's eyes, earning a surprised 'Kyeh!' Nami felt Franky's huge arms swoop her up and carry her out of the galley, she assumed one of the others had opened the door. "Usopp!" he called, and not a second later, Nami was flying through the air, still unable to see.

"KYAAAAA—oof!" She'd landed safe and sound, surprisingly enough, in the arms of the sniper and was once again being hurriedly carried off.

"Sorry, Nami." He muttered and his hands fell out from underneath her. She screamed as she felt herself plummet. She landed not so gracefully onto Chopper's Guard Point and bounced off somewhere. She just hoped that whoever was catching her would do it carefully, because the way she was falling would have her landing on her head. Robin's hands never faltered, but soon, she found herself in another pair of arms, ones she knew where those of Luffy's, and could feel him start to walk off.

She heard the creak of a door, or perhaps it was a hatch, she wasn't quite sure. "Luffy?" No response. A moment later, she was placed in a chair and Robin's hands finally disappeared. She was in the men's quarters, sitting at a table with a semi-sloppily prepared dinner and a paper and tape encased package. A candle was the only light in the room, but it illuminated Luffy's smiling face in such a way that made Nami's face flush and her knees go figuratively weak.

"Happy Birthday, Nami." He congratulated as he took the seat across from her, never breaking eye contact. He picked up the present and shoved it in her face. "Here." His trademark grin gone and a much more mature smile was in place.

Nami was touched, deeply. She took the present and opened it, with slight difficulty. "Oh, my gosh!" She exclaimed, breathless. "Luffy, these are amazing!" The box held a brand new set of cartographer's tools, all embellished with beautiful, polished turquoise. Also, squashed in with the tools, was a fountain of expensive ink that had been reputed to never bleed nor smear, and it was also supposed to dry almost instantly. "How on earth did you afford this?"

Luffy beamed and proudly explained that he'd been saving up and that he'd managed to keep from spending a single cent reserved in Nami's 'gift funds.'

"Nami," he asked, looking straight into her eyes, "do you forgive me? For what happened on my—" Nami blew out the candle and shifted over to Luffy's chair, straddling his lap. She kissed him hard, sliding her tongue along his lower lip. He grabbed her waist and ran his one of his hands up her side and then back down to cup her ass gently, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until her breasts were practically flattened against his strong chest. No 'thank you' she could've spoken would have shown how truly grateful she was. Showing it was the best way, especially with a captain as dense as hers. He ran a hand up her back, under her shirt, and let it rest on her shoulder blade. She pulled away, her mouth gaping ever so slightly and looked Luffy straight into where she could faintly make out his eyes in the darkness.

"Luffy..." She whispered, "I love you."

Luffy leaned in and licked and sucked at her neck as she pulled him in as close as she could. His hand traveled to the clip of her bra and unfastened it. He tickled her nipple with the calloused pad of his thumb, letting her moan travel straight form her lips to his groin. She was clawing at his back, trying to pull off his shirt and get a taste of that delicious skin she'd been craving. She practically cried out with disappointment when he pulled away. "I love you too, Nami. Happy Birthday."

**The End**

**Author's Note**

I'M SORRY FOR ENDING IT RIGHT THERE!

I know it seems incomplete, but I didn't really feel like writing a full sex scene *is lazy*

Well, there we have it. Nami's birthday fic. Not as crappy as I'd originally thought it to be. My first real hetero moment right thar, wow. Anyway, happy birthday Nami! (and happy fourth of July for all you American's out there, which is technically tomorrow, but whatevs. With the way my internet is acting it'll probably be the 4th by the time it finally goes up v.v;)

Until next time~

-PD


	2. NOTICE! READ PLEASE!

I feel like I was being unfair, so, when I find the time, I'll write up the sex scenes I jipped you of. Okay? :3

-PD


End file.
